Zod
"Kneel before Zod!" Zod is the 4th DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He appears as a DLC character available for $4.99 or free for those with a Season Pass, as well as buying the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. He is a Power User. He was officially released on July 2, 2013. 'Biography' Main/Man of Steel General of Krypton, Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone for attempting to conquer Krypton. An ultra-nationalist, Zod will do anything to promote Krypton supremacy, including genocide. 'Powers and Abilities' Zod possesses the following powers in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the archives: *Brilliant Strategist *Mastery of Kryptonian Weapons *Super-human speed, strength and stamina *Invulnerability *Heat Vision Special Moves *'Sidearm:' Zod summons a Kryptonian handgun and fires a single lazer blast at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Zod summon two handguns and fire multiple shots. *'Kryptonian Rifle:' Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a single ball of energy at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Zod fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. *'Fast Kryptonian Rifle:' Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a rapidly moving ball of energy at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Zod fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. *'Slow Kryptonian Rifle:' Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a single slow moving ball of energy. The Meter Burn version has Zod fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. *'Zod Charge:' Zod flies towards his opponent, snatches them and tosses them over his shoulder back down headfirst into the ground. The Meter Burn version has Zod beat them a few times when they land, then fly back to fire a blast of heat vision down on them. *'Ground Blast:' Zod fires a burst of heat vision at his opponent, causing a small explosion at their feet. The Meter Burn version has Zod rapidly drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. *'Close Ground Blast:' Zod fires a close burst of heat vision onto the ground, causing a small explosion. The Meter Burn version has Zod rapidly drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. *'Far Ground Blast:' Zod fires a burst of heat vision behind his opponent, holds it, and then causes an explosion. The Meter Burn version has Zod rapidly drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. *'Phantom Strike:' Zod jabs his opponent in the abdomen. The Meter Burn version has Zod trap his opponent in a Phantom Zone crystal before punching it, shattering the crystal and harming his enemy. *'General Parry:' Zod catches the opponent's attack, twists their arm and forces them to kneel with a kick to the back of their leg, and slams his elbow down on the opponent's arm, before kicking them away. Other Moves *'Grab:' Zod grabs his opponent, and while they're reeling, fires his heat vision into their chest, forcing them to their knees as he orders, "Kneel before Zod!" and then he flies behind them and blasts them with another burst of heat vision. 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Zod is seen standing on the moon, looking at the Earth until he declares, "This planet will be mine!" With this said, he flies to the Arena and enters his battle stance. OUTRO: Zod scoffs at his opponent before flying out, and is seen looking from a balcony. People are seen and heard cheering for him on the ground beneath him. He then raises his arms in the air with victory as he declares, "I win! I always win!" 'Gameplay' Character Trait Phantom Wraith: 'Zod can call the Wraith of the Phantom Zone. He can make it either slash or grab his opponent and make it feast on the opponents neck for a Combo opportunity. Move List Basic Attacks: *Space Jab *Low Blow *Crisis Kick *Leg Breaker *Rifle Smash *Round House *Quick Trip *Downward Slam *Low Punch *Flying Fist *Shin Kick Air Attacks: *Jump Kick *Elbow Drop *Double Down Throws: *Forward Throw *Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Military Leader *The Last Days *Absolute Power *Supreme Ruler *Phantom Survivor *Impossible *The Hunter *Darkness Reign *High Command *Betrayal *The Glory Of Krypton *You Will Fall *Fallen Kryptonian *I Will Kill You *You Are A Fool! *Tyrant *Fallen General *I Always Win Bounce Cancels: *Downward Slam *Round House Special Moves: *Side Arm *Kryptonian Rifle *Fast Kryptonian Rifle *Slow Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Fast Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Slow Kryptonian Rifle *Zod Charge *(Air) Zod Charge *Ground Blast *Close Ground Blast *Far Ground Blast *Phantom Strike *General Parry Super Move '''Galactic Destruction: '''Zod flies in the air and grabs his opponent, then flies into space and smashes them through the moon. He then blasts them back to Earth with his heat vision. 'Ending Free of the Phantom Zone at last, Zod's first order of business, Superman's defeat, had been accomplished. Now his revenge could be fully realized. His time in the Phantom Zone had allowed Zod to learn its secrets, he had even learned from one of his fellow residents how to call forth small pockets at will. After introducing Superman to its mind-numbing emptiness, Zod claimed the High Councilorship and began to rebuild Earth in the image of mighty Krypton... 'Quotes' In Battle *"This planet will be mine!" - Intro *"I win, I always win! " - Outro *"No one can help you." - During Meter Burn Phantom Strike *"Kneel before Zod!" - During his grab/throw *"Die, Superman." - Occasionally after combos on Superman *"It's my world now." - Occasionally after combos on (Regime) Superman *"Swallow your shame." *"There's no where to hide." *"Zod always wins." - After winning a round Clash *"All shall kneel." - Clash with any Character *"Submit or be destroyed." - Clash with any Character *"All that was yours is now mine." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees." - Clash with any Character *"You dare defy me?" - Clash with any Character *"Your defeat is inevitable." - Clash with any Character *"Welcome to a world of pain." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees!" - Clash with any Character Defense Wagers *"Why prolong your suffering?" - Clash with Superman *"You fail, son of Jor-El." - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"Never again!" - Clash with Superman *"Not for long." - Clash with (Regime) Superman 'Costumes' Default Zod is bald, with a pair of goggles just above his eyes, with a stylized beard covering some of his face. He wears a black shirt under a set of dark gray armor, large shoulder pads with glyphs carved into them, silver bladed gauntlets over black gloves, a dark yellow belt with a circular pattern on it, black baggy pants and black boots with silver linings at the cut off. Man of Steel Zod wears a suit of powered Kryptonian armor, possesses a full head of hair and graying goatee. Based on his appearance from Man of Steel. (October 1st Patch) 'Trivia' *Zod also appears in the Phantom Zone Transition in the Fortress of Solitude Stage though he looks much more like his comic book counterpart. *Zod was revealed to be in the season pass along with Lobo, Batgirl and Scorpion through data stored in the game's code. *Zod was seen at E3 for the first time, and was playable for the people attending. *Zod was officially revealed during "Clueless Gamer", a skit on the late night talk show Conan. *Zod's official trailer was released on June 21st. *Nolan North (Zod's voice actor) has previously voiced Superboy and Superman in Young Justice, and Penguin and Black Mask in Batman: Arkham City. *Many of Zod's in-game quotes comes his lines in Superman II. His quote "Kneel before Zod" comes from his infamous line throughout the film, his intro quote "This planet will be mine." is a reference to when the Phantom Zone crystal was shattered to which Zod and his followers (Ursa and Non) landed on the moon, and his outro quote "I win, I always win!" is what he said when surprised at how easy it was to defeat Earth's military. *Zod is the third DLC character to appear on the IOS version of the game. *Zod is the only DLC character to have a 2nd skin besides the default. He also the first DLC character for the game to have another skin. 'Gallery' Images Zodigau.jpg|Zod on the Character Select Screen 400px-Phantom zone.png|Zod seen in the Phantom Zone (Left) Zodverzusbatgirl.jpg Zodintro.jpg|Zod Intro Zod outro.jpeg Zod intro.jpeg Kneeltoyomsster.jpg ZOD!!!!!!.jpg Zod FB.jpg|Zod activating his Super Move Zod clash.jpg Zod a.jpg|Zod using the Wraith to combat Superman Zod during his Super .jpg|Zod flying his opponent to the moon in his super Zod gun.jpg|Zod holding his gun Zod Parry .jpg|Zod's parry move Kneeling .jpg|Zod forcing Superman to kneel before him Zod trap .jpg|Zod trapping Superman in the Phantom Zone zod.PNG|Zod's Intro Zod vs Superman.jpg|Zod vs Blackest Night Superman Zod.jpg|Zod's official render Zod IOS.jpg Zod_in_IOS.jpg Win_5_stages_to_get_Zod_in_IOS.jpg Zodiossuper.jpg Zodios2.jpg Zodios3.jpg Kneel.jpg|Man of Steel Zod Kneel2.jpg Kneel3.jpg Kneel4.jpg Kneel5 .jpg MoS_Zod_1.jpg|Man of Steel Zod boxartlga.jpg MoS_Zod_IOS.png Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - DLC History of General Zod|History of General Zod File:IGAU Zod DLC Gameplay Video|Zod Gameplay Video File:General Zod DLC Gameplay Reveal - Injustice Gods Among Us|Zod Gameplay Reveal Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:IOS Category:IOS Zod